Dominate
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Bran is the big bad wolf but not so bad. His mate Leah and him isn't working out so much. He loves her to a point but when a new female is brought to him. His wolf wants her and so does her know wolf. But there is something more about this female wolf. Will Bran find out what she is hind and be ok with it or will it be the end of them both.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**No One's POV**_

Bran was asleep when he got the call. It was Nick the alpha in Salem. "Sorry for calling so late. But we found the rogue pack. But there is a wolf that killed the alpha. Before we could get to him. We think they kept her locked up and beaten her."

Nick said. Leah must have went back to her room.

After their little fun.

"Ok do you want to keep her?"

He said to Nick. But when Nick spoke he sound a little scared.

"I don't think I can control her. So I'm bring her to you. If you can calm her down. Then I guess I can take her."

Bran smiled a little.

"Ok you can bring her but when are you going to leave?"

He said. Bran could hear the smile in Nick's voice.

"We should be at your house at 9 a.m."

I smiled back as I looked at the clock. It was two in the morning.

"Ok I see you at 9."

Then he hanged up the phone. Then he turned off the light and tried to go back to sleep.

But he couldn't. Leah and him was getting worst.

But he didn't want to fall in love again. Bran didn't want to get hurt again.

So slept took him after a while.

_**No One's POV**_

Nick got out of the car and the white wolf followed him. She still was covered in old blood.

Before he could knock. The door opened and the Marrok was standing on the other side.

Then he looked down at the wolf.

"I didn't know you had a pet wolf?"

Bran said. Nick thought the same thing but she might look and smell like a real wolf.

But she was a werewolf. Then bran got a closer look.

" She is the one you told me about."

Nick nodded his head.

_**The Girl's POV**_

When the door open I didn't pay much mind to the wolf on the other side. If I wasn't so tired and hungry.

I would have been scared. When I looked up at him.

My heart stopped and she looked up.

_ "Will inst he something."_

Sister said to me.

_ "Yes his is but I can smell his mate still on him."_

I said back to her.

_ "What a shame."_

She said and fell back asleep. I didn't hear what they were saying. Then we walked in the house.

"So can you change back?"

He said to me. I looked up into his eyes then back down.

I couldn't change back, even if I wanted to. I was to weak to change back alone.

But he had the power I needed. I slowly walked up to him.

I had a few broken ribs that didn't heal right. So when I got up on my hind legs and put my front paws on his broad shoulders.

To look him in the eyes. He didn't pull away.

Then I started to pull his energy into me. I could fell his shock as I did that.

Then slowly I started to change back. It never hurt this bad before. But as it was over clothes slide over my body. While just a bra and panties.

I couldn't stand on my feet. So I started to fall down.

But he put his arms around me. As he did that I started to panic and gasped at the same time.

He toughed my hurt ribs and I flinched away from him. I fell to my knees on to the hard wooden floor.

I could smell my own fear and pain as I wrapped my arms around my hurt ribs.

"Sorry if I hurt you."

The Man said as he knelt down in front of me. I started to move away from the two males.

In wolf form I felt safer. But in this form I didn't.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

He said.

"My name is Bran Cornick. I'm the Marrok. What is your name?"

He asked me. I could feel his power.

That didn't help. I moved away hitting the door hard.

And I felt something break.

"Samuel get down here fast."

He said and I heard someone moving fast down the stairs.

"I think she broke something."

The one call Samuel moved closer to me. I wanted to growl but I just closed my eyes.

His warm hands touch my sides then my back.

"She crank some of her ribs and at lest six of them that healed wrong. I have to reset them."

He's voice had sadness in it. Like he didn't want to hurt me.

"How badly she is hurt I'm surprised that she can still able to talk and move."

But the other two said at the same time.

"I haven't hear her talk yet."

Samuel looked back at me.

"I'm sorry but I have to pick you up."

Then slowly he moved closer to me. I couldn't move so I just closed my eyes.

"Move every thing off the table."

He said in my ear. Then he put me down on it softly.

"This is going to hurt but just hang in there."

He said as he ran his hand down my hair. Then he started to re-break my ribs.

I just kept my body limp. It hurt but I didn't make one sound.

Then I felt someone put their hand into mine. I still had my eyes closed by his scent.

I knew it was Bran holding my hand.

Once Samuel was done I took in a deep breath. I hurt but I felt better. When I breathed it didn't hurt as much as before. I opened my eyes and looked up at Samuel.

"Thank you."

I said but my voice was awful. I haven't speak in so long.

Then I closed my eyes again.

"We need to get some food in you so you can heal."

Bran said as he got up. His hand slipped out of mine.

"We shouldn't move her yet Da."

Samuel said. I didn't know he was Bran's son.

"Ok stay with her and I go get her some food."

Bran then got up and left. My back was hurting so I slowly turned over to my side.

Then the smell of blood and meat got closer. Then Bran was in front of me.

He had a huge bowl full of raw meat.

"I know this is something you might not like but it will help you heal faster."

Before he could go on I sat up and pulled the bowl out of his hands. I started to eat fast.

It was so good and I could feel the energy starting to heal me. I didn't care what the others were doing.

Don't really remember the last time I had food. They starved me and when they did feed me.

It wasn't a lot. They just gave me enough to live.

When I was done I licked the bowl clean, then my hands and face.

"I never seen a female eat raw meat with out hesitation."

Bran said with a smile on his face. By the look on his face he seemed to be enjoying watching me.

I looked down at my hands. I felt ashamed of enjoying the raw meat. Bran and the others felt it.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about. By the looks of you. They didn't feed you. . ."

He was starting at my eyes.

"Your eyes turned form sky blue to a bright green.."

He said in aw. I could feel my face go red as I looked down.

But then someone came into the room and I knew that power to will. It was a omega. . .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**No One's POV**_

When Charles and Anna walked into the room. Every one could smell the girls fear.

Bran thought it was cause of Charles. The girl kept her eyes on them as she moved/fell off the table.

Bran stood up next to her. She hid behind his legs.

"Anna could you?"

Bran said. But before Anna could do anything the girl started to hyperventilate.

They could hear her heart stop for a few seconds then it would start beating really fast. She was trying to breath.

Bran knelt down in front of her.

"Look at me."

He commanded. Her bright green eyes looked into his.

"Slow down your breathing."

But it wasn't working. Then he grabbed her hand and put it on his chest.

Then he took a slow breath. She did the same.

It took a while but Bran got her to slow her breathing down.

"You don't have to worry about Charles. He wont hurt you."

But she looked into his eyes. And Bran's wolf saw her and Bran had to pull his wolf back.

Anna took a step closer and she flinched back out of his arms.

"Anna could you and Charles go to my study and I be up in a while." Anna and Charles left the room.

"Anna wont hurt you. She is a Omega."

But she was still shaking.

"Whats wrong. . .umm I still don't know your name."

She was looking down at her legs.

"My name is Ember. The alpha had a Omega. He used him to hurt me. He kept me calm as they took turns in beating me."

Ember said.

_**Bran's POV**_

When Ember finished talking. I had to hid my rage.

What they did to her was making my wolf mad. I didn't get why he was getting so mad.

Ember looked at Nick.

"Sorry."

Was all she said to him. Nick nodded and smiled at her.

"Its ok I understand."

I didn't get what they were talking about. But I didn't say anything. Then Nick handed her a old black leather bag. It smelled of white magic.

Then she turned around and looked at me.

"May I use your shower?"

She said in a low voice.

"Sure I show you were it is."

Then Nick left and I showed Ember were the bathroom was. She smiled and closed the door then locked it.

Once the water started up I left and went to the study. Charles was sitting down on a chair with Anna sitting on his lap.

"Sorry but I don't think if would be safe if Anna doesn't come around till. Ember gets a little better."

I didn't want to hurt Anna's feelings. And I didn't want Anna to get hurt.

But she just smiled at me.

"I understand. I know what she's been threw. I could just stay away form the house."

I smiled at her.

"Will after she gets better she be going back to Salem."

Just at the thought of that made the wolf madder. Charles looked at me and I just smiled at him.

"Why don't you guys take some time just to be together."

I said to them. They smiled at me then got up and left.

I sat down at the my desk. My wolf was still mad.

_ "Whats wrong with you?"_

I asked him.

_ "I don't really know what's wrong. Ember is different and all I want is to make sure nothing happens to her."_

He said back to me.

_ "You need to calm down."_

I said to him. He took a few deep breaths then he started to calm down.

_ "I haven't felt like this since her."_

I knew who he was talking about. Charles's mother and the love of my life.

_ "Sorry."_

He said to me.

_ "Its ok. I know how you feel. When I look at her I want to protect her and make her happy."_

I said back and I know it was wrong. Since I was with Leah but she was just.

Will I don't really know what she is to me any more. I loved her but not in love with her.

She's mean and rude. I know I ever wanted to fall in love and get hurt again.

But the wolf wanted Ember. While I didn't know if I wanted her. Then a knock came at my door.

"Come in."

I said in a low voice. The door slowly opened and Ember came in. Before all I could smell off her was. Blood fear and rage.

Her hair was so dirty that I couldn't tell the color of it. As she walked in she had long baggy pants on and a long sleeve shirt.

Her long white/silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was looking down.

"Sorry for bothering you Mister Cornick."

I looked at her when she said the last part.

"No its ok."

I said as I got up and walked over to her.

"You know you can look at me but not in the eye."

I said to her. When she looked up at me I could see the bruised places on her face.

Then on her neck was I could see a small scar. I could tell it was the tip of a scar.

"Let me show you to a room that you can stay in."

I said as she moved back out of the room and I showed her to a spare room. She walked in and sniffed the room.

I watched her as she put her bag on the bed. I could tell she was still scared.

"I will leave you alone. When lunch is ready I came and get you."

I said and she just had her back towards me. But she nodded her head. Then I backed out.

_**Ember's POV**_

After he left I curled up on the bed. I was so tired so I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

That's when the nightmares started.

_** I was back in the cage. Covered in blood and filth. **_

_** Starving and in raged with what they were doing. They had a scared child chained up. **_

_** The child was human and scared. The pack just killed her whole family in front of her. **_

_** I could smell her fear. Before they found me I was a lone wolf and a very dominated wolf. **_

_** I seen them bring the weak down here to piss me off. I couldn't do anything will they tortured then kill them. **_

_** They like the young ones. After they killed them they would eat them in front of me.**_

_** I know I was hungry but I would never eat a human. I didn't kill the innocent. **_

_** But if a human is evil then I would but other then that I would just keep to my self. But they found me deep in the forest were I lived for a long time. **_

_** They out numbered me and I didn't go with out a fight. I was still young back then. **_

_** They beat me day in and day out when they first got me. I couldn't remember most of it. **_

_** Then when they tried to rape me is when they knew I wouldn't let them. With out killing them first. **_

_** So they just beat me and starved me. They were going to get me to go crazy then set me lose on people. **_

_** I didn't know how long they had me. But after a very lone time something happened. **_

_** I was in my wolf form cause it was after the full moon and it would take me a few days to turn back. My cage was left unlocked and I slowly came out and went up the steps. **_

_** The door was open as I came out. I could smell another pack here. The Alpha had his back towards me and sister wolf took over. I could feel both of our rage.**_

_** We took off and he must have heard us cause he turned as he jumped and I felt our fangs sink in to his throat. We didn't let go till he bleed out. **_

Then I jerked awake with a snarl. I was coved in sweat and I reeked of fear, pain and rage.

I slowly sat up and looked out of the window. It was snowing I haven't seen snow since I was in my forest.

Then I heard someone knock on the door before they came in. I looked over to see Samuel standing there.

I could tell he smelt my fear, pain and rage. But he didn't say anything.

"Good your up its time for dinner. Da came in here at lunch but your were in a deep sleep. So he let you sleep till dinner."

I nodded and slowly got off the bed and he waited for me. As we walked down the stairs he stopped and put his hand on my shoulder making me flinch into the wall.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But are you ok?"

I gave him a weak smile.

"I don't think I will ever be ok. But I will live. . .thanks for asking."

I said to him and he smiled. I felt a shiver run down my back.

We walked into the kitchen and Bran was sitting next to a female that didn't look happy as she looked at me. I sat next to Samuel and waited for every one to get their food first.

Then I started to get a plate. Then I looked at the women and I growled.

Bran looked at me and so did Samuel.

"What?"

I said. But they didn't say anything.

"If you don't like me then just say it to my face."

I said as I could feel my rage starting to take me.

"Why do you think she doesn't like you?"

Samuel said and I could feel Bran trying to calm me down. I looked down at me food.

"Its nothing."

I said but I got up and left the house. I felt Bran behind me.

I didn't have my shoes on. I walked into the cold snow and took a few deep breaths.

I looked up at the sky.

"I never seen a wolf that can manage there rage like that."

He said as he sat on a log. I took one more breath before I turned to look at him.

He was smiling at me and was imprested with me.

"Yeah before I was taking from my home. I had time to learn how to keep my self calm. Sister tried to take over me but I won at the end."

I said as I let out some air. I could see it in the cold.

I did it again but this time with a smile. Then I heard him chuckle. "Why are you laughing?"

I said as I turned my green eyes back on him.

"I don't know you are just breathing out and you are happy."

I could feel my face go pink.

"Will I been locked up for a very long time. I haven't seen the sun since the day they took me. I missed the smell of the woods. I missed being in the sun. You don't know how lucky you are."

I said as I turned my back on him. When Samuel came to my room and we walked down the stairs.

There was a thing of the wall and it had the date. They had me for 13 years.

"Why you say that?"

Bran said to me. I knew what he meant.

"You have a family and a mate. You rule all the wolfs."

I said.

"13 years."

I answered his question that he didn't say. I smelt his shock but it was for just a second or two.

"I didn't say anything."

Bran said. I felt him get up and walked closer to me.

"I know."

I said as I moved away more. I didn't like any males being so close. Besides Samuel for some reason he didn't seem to bother me as much.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

Bran asked in a low voice.

"I have a few gifts."

Was all I said. When he spoke I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Is that right. Will we better get back inside before you get frostbite." He wasn't asking me. He was telling me to go back in side.

I didn't like people telling me what to do. But I turned and followed him back.

When we got back to the kitchen the female was gone. I sat down and started to eat a lot.

But I could feel Bran's eyes on me. I looked at him and he smiled then looked back at his plate.

"So Ember would you like to talk about what happen to you?"

Bran said and I froze.

"Not really."

I said in a very low voice. I pushed my plate away.

"You need to eat more."

Samuel said and I looked at him. He moved away a little.

"I'm not hungry."

I said as I pulled my wolf back.

"Sorry sister and I don't like being told what to do."

I said as I looked down at the table.

"Will if your going to be in a pack then you need to learn."

Bran said. I let my anger get the best of me.

"Who said I wanted to be in a damn pack?"

I said before I could stop my self. I flinched and closed my eyes.

I waited for the pain but there wasn't any pain. I slowly opened one of my eyes and looked at them.

"No one is going to hurt you."

Bran said and I could fell his sadness. I didn't want people to pity me. "Don't pity me."

I said as I took deep breaths to keep my self calm.

"May I go back to the room?"

I said.

"You may. But if you every want to talk we are here to listen."

Bran said. I got up nodded took my plate to the sink rinsed it off. Then I head back to my room. The female was waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know who the hell you are but this is my territory. I don't like you and I want you to say away from Bran."

She kept her voice down so I was the only one who could hear. I smiled at her.

"Trust me if I didn't have to be here I wouldn't. All I want to do is go back to my home but after 13 year I don't think its there. One more thing. I'm having a little bit of a hard time controlling my rage right now. If I were you I would stay the fuck away from me."

I let my wolf out and my dominates out a little. But a lot came out and she fell to her knees but I ducked into my room before anyone could come up the stairs.

I opened the window and sat on the sill. I could hear them talking but the female said she fell.

But Bran didn't believe her. After she left he walked to my door and knocked. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ember's POV**_

I watched as Bran came into the room. When he closed the door I looked out of the window.

"Do you know why Leah lied to me for?"

He didn't sound mad but I didn't know him while to know for sure. "I'm sorry."

I said as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"I know she's not the nice's person. But why did she fall?"

I looked at him.

"You cant tell that I use to be dominate?"

I said in a low voice as I looked away again.

"What do you mean by you use to be dominate?"

I bit my lip before I answered.

"I was born dominate. But now I back down to anyone. While maybe not your mate. I don't like her."

I said in a low voice. I was very dominate that's why I left my family's pack.

Every other dominate wolf challenged me. I was the second to the alpha my father.

But I couldn't take it anymore so I left the pack and be came a lone wolf.

"No one can stop being dominate."

I closed my eyes.

"I know that but they beat me pretty hard."

I said back trying to kept my rage down.

"I know but you need to take time and heal."

Bran said as he sat on the bed next to me.

"You don't understand. Before they got me. I was in a pack. My father was the alpha and I was his second. The other dominate wolfs challenged me a lot. Most of them were killed. That's why I left the pack and became a lone wolf."

I could smell rage but it was still light.

"I don't belong with other wolfs."

I said as tears started to run down my face. So I cover my face with my arms.

But I felt Bran pulled me onto his lap. I looked at him as he wiped away my tears.

"That's not true Ember."

He said as he looked at me. I pulled away and slide down the wall. "Let eat some more and maybe we can go for a run?"

Bran said. I looked down at my feet.

"As wolfs or human?"

I said in a low voice.

"Will since its going to get dark I was thinking human?"

I smiled as I looked up at him.

"That would be nice."

I said as he got up and helped me up. We walked down to the kitchen got something to eat.

Then I put on some shoes and a jacket.

"That jacket isn't going to keep you warm."

Bran said as we stepped out side the back door.

"I keep a lot of body heat and the cold doesn't bother me."

I said as I started to stretch before we took off running. I didn't know the woods around here so I just followed Bran.

The sun was starting to go down but I was enjoying my self. He stopped after a while.

"So how do you like the run?"

He asked as I stopped beside him still looking around. Taking in the scents of the woods.

The trees, animals and others smells.

"I love it. This place reminds me of my home."

Just at the thought of my old home made me sad.

"Whats wrong?"

Bran asked me as he looked at me.

"Nothing this place just reminds me of my old home."

I said in a low voice. We were up on a steep hill.

And I haven't been running in a very long time.

"Your home with your family?"

He asked. I shook my head.

"No the home I had when I was a lone wolf. But I don't think its there anymore."

I said as I took a step away. That was the wrong thing to go. I lost my footing and started to fall down the hill.

But I didn't see Bran jump after me. I had my eyes closed and felt him put his arms around me.

After every thing stopped spinning. I opened my eyes to see Bran on top of me looking down at me.

"Are you ok?"

He said as he moved some of my hair out of my face. I could feel my checks to hot.

"I think so."

I said breathless as I looked up at him. I never meant a male that I was attractive to.

But he had a mate. But that didn't seem to stop him form moving his face closer to mine.

Then his soft lips brushed up against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

But before he could kiss me more I put my hands on his shoulders and lifted him up. He looked down at me.

His hands were on ether side of my head. I wiggled out from under him.

I heard him open his mouth.

"That shouldn't have happen you have a mate."

I said trying to keep the pain out of my voice. I knew sister wanted him so did I.

But this wasn't going to work out.

"Sorry."

Was all he said to my back.

"We better get back."

I said as I started to walk up the hill. Bran was beside me.

"Yeah Samuel is leaving in the morning."

I looked at him.

"He's leaving?"

I said. He nodded and I bumped him with my shoulder.

He looked at me and I smiled.

"Do you mind if I start running in the mornings or when I cant sleep?"

Bran looked at me.

"Ok but why?"

I looked down at the ground.

"Like you said I need to start healing. I know my dominated side will take over every now and then. And I rather have that happen away from anyone that will get hurt. When I'm running it helps me keep my head. If I phase then I would be out here away from people. And if there was any humans out here I wouldn't hurt them. But they might fell my power."

I said in a low voice but fast.

"I don't think that would work. You need a alpha to help you."

He said as he stopped and pulled me to a stop so he could look at me. I looked at his chest.

"I didn't have a alpha for a long time. I can take care of my self. All I need to time to get back to how I was."

I said. Bran put his hand under my chin. He made me look up at him. His thumb ran over my bottom lip. When he did that I lick my lower lip and I licked his thumb at the same time.

He smiled down at me.

"If that's what you want. But I want to make sure you don't hurt your self. So when you go running try to say close to the house ok?"

I nodded and we headed back to the house.

Once we were back at the house. Bran went to his study and I sat at the table.

He made me a cup of hot chocolate before he left. Samuel came in and got him self a cut to then sat in front of me.

"So I hear your leaving in the morning."

I said to him.

"Yep I need to get back. But I wish I could have stayed long to get to know you better. Da will help you."

He smiled and I smiled back.

"Yea. I know you don't know me will and the same with me. But can I ask you something?"

I said in a low voice.

"Sure."

He said back.

"What I'm going to ask you can you just keep it to us?"

I said and he promised and he was telling the truth.

"Ok this is was what if question. A girl likes this boy but the boy has a mate. But you think the boy likes you but you don't want to get between him and his mate. Cause its would be wrong and your not that kind of person what would you do?"

I said as if it was nothing. He took a sip before saying.

"How did you know if the boy likes you?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Lets say he kissed you."

I said and he smiled.

"If I was her. I would tell him how I feel. If he felt the say then every thing will be ok."

I smiled at him even if that was something I couldn't do. We talked for a long time.

It was late and he had to get up early to leave. So I want back to my room and laid in bed.

Then I wrote a note to Bran and put it on the bed.

Its dark in here and Samuel seemed to hit every hole in the road. I was lucky he didn't see me when he put his stuff in the trunk.

The magic I had kept me form being seen or smelt me. I couldn't stay with Bran till I got back into my right state.

He stopped at lest twice for gas and food. I tried to sleep but I kept hitting my head.

But after a few hours the road started to get lest bumping. Then I fell asleep.

_**Samuels POV**_

I just got into town and headed for Adams and Mercy's home. As I pulled up every one was walking out of the house.

Guess they had a meeting or Mercy got into some kind of trouble. I parked next to Bens truck.

I got out and opened the trunk. As I opened it a strong scent caught me off guard.

It was Ember scent. But she jumped out of my trunk taking me down with her.

"Sorry."

Is all she said as she took off running down the dirty road.

"EMBER STOP!"

I yelled but she ran faster. Then Ben and the other took after her.

_**Embers POV**_

I ran down the road. I could hear people running after me.

My feet dug into the dirt and pushed my self to go faster. I was getting closer to the fence.

But something big jumped on my back. I fell over on my back.

The male was laying on to of me. He was hot but he looked at me. Then he picked me up over his shoulder and started to walk back towards the house. All I could see was his ass.

"Can you put me down?"

I asked.

"No you will try to run again."

He said as he tried to keep his hands from touching my ass.

"Can I tell you something?"

I said back to him as we got closer to the other.

"What is it?"

He said not sure if he wanted to know.

"You have a great ass."

I said low enough just for him to hear. I didn't have to see the others faces to know that he was blushing hard.

"Whats wrong Ben?"

I heard a girl say to him.

"Nothing."

He growled as he put me down in front of Samuel.

"What were you thinking?"

He said but he wasn't mad.

"I didn't think you or Bran would want me to come. And I couldn't stay there any more."

I said it wasn't a lie. Then the Alpha came out.

"So you are the new wolf that Bran took in. But why are you in my territory?"

Samuel growl at him but I looked down.

"I wasn't planning on staying. I need time to get away."

I said.

"Whats your name pup?"

I looked at his chest.

"Name is Ember and you are the pup to me."

The last part came out before I could stop my self. I closed my eyes and flinched.

I could smell my own fear.

"Its nice to meet you Ember I'm Adam. And I'm not going to hit you. Samuel told me about you."

I looked at him then back down.

"What do you mean by him being a pup?"

I could hear the smile on the girls voice. She was his mate.

"I might not look or smell it but I'm older then him."

I said and Samuel looked at me. I had magic in my blood from my mother.

"How old are you?"

Samuel asked me.

"I'm very old. Lets just leave it at that."

I said and they knew us old wolfs didn't like to talk about it.

"Sorry."

He said. I looked down.

"Its ok Samuel. And I'm sorry Adam."

I said and I felt ashamed of what I said. He took a step closed to me and I took one back.

Bumping in to Ben who had to put his hands on my shoulders. So we wouldn't fall backwards.

"Its ok Ember."

He said as he patted my head. He reminded me of my father.

I moved my hand to my eyes and wiped away the tear that started to fall from my eye. I hated think what happened to them will I was away.

It was some hundreds of years since I left them. I couldn't go back and see them not after what happened.

"Will lets go in side and call Bran."

Adam said and I froze under Bens hands. He's thumbs rubbed my back a little and I started to follow Adam and his pack back in to the house. Ben was standing so I just stood next to him. I could feel what the others felt.

They didn't really trust Ben. Adam called Bran and told him that I came with Samuel.

He told Adam to keep a eye on me till he could come and get me. I didn't like that.

When Adam hung up he looked at me.

"Will you can stay in one of the spare rooms."

He said. Then he looked at Ben.

"Can you show her to her room Ben?"

He said and Ben nodded. But the others didn't seem to like that. Ben moved and I followed him out of the room.

Up the stairs and he opened a door.

"This will be your room till Bran can come and get you."

He said as he turned to leave.

"I cant go back."

I said as I sat on the bed and my bag pop out of no were. Ben stopped and closed the door.

"What do you mean?"

He said as he put his back up against the door. I couldn't pull my eyes off him.

"Bran's mate hates me and I don't want to be around her."

That was part of it but not the hole truth.

"Leah? Yeah I heard about her. No one likes her. But Bran wouldn't let her hurt anyone."

Ben said and I put my head down.

"Yea but I don't feel safe there. I been alone for most of my life. Then for that last 13 years a pack took me from my home. Locked me up, beat me and starved me. They wanted me to go crazy so they could let me lose on towns."

I said in a low voice. He moved closed to me and knelt in front of me. Then he put his hand up my chin he pulled my head up so he could look at me.

"I know what its like to be beaten. But you will make it throw it."

He said and I put my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He paused for a while then sat down on the floor with me on his lap.

He let me cry for a while. Then I pulled away from him and sat in front of him.

"Sorry. I'm not like this."

I said and he put his hand on to my knee.

"Its ok. You been threw a lot. I understand that."

I smiled.

"Thank you Ben."

I said and Ben's face turned red.

"Your welcome. But I better get going."

He said as he got up and helped me up. My hands were still in his. Then the door opened and I pulled my hands out of his. Samuel walked in.

"Is everything ok in here?"

He said as he looked at me.

"Yes Samuel. We were just talking."

I said to the floor.

"Ok will Adam wants to see you."

He said as he watched us leave the room. We walked down into the kitchen.

It was just Adam, his mate and his daughter.

"Ben you may leave."

Adam said and he left.

"Ember this is my mate Mercy and my daughter Jesse."

He said and I smiled at them.

"Hello its nice to meet you two."

I said and Jesse looked at me.

"Were you just turned into a wolf?"

I shook my head.

"No I been a wolf for a very long time."

I said to her. I could smell her shock.

"But you look my age."

Jesse said to me. I didn't know if I should tell them all of it.

"There is magic on my mothers side of the family. I can change my age."

I said to my feet. Then Mercy said.

"Like the fae?"

I nodded my head.

"What do you really look like?"

Adam said. I looked up at him.

"Its been so long I really don't know."

I said to him.

"Why do you want to look like that for?"

Jesse said as I looked back down at the floor.

"Cause the was the age when I lost my mother."

I said in a low voice.

"Sorry."

Jesse said. I looked up at her.

"Its ok. I had time to get over it."

But I saw the bruise on her face.

"Who hit you?"

I said. Adam looked mad and Mercy looked down.

"Some kids at my school. That know about my dad and they beat me for it still."

She said.

"We tried talking to the school but they cant watch her all the time." Adam said.

"Let me go and watch her till Bran comes and gets me."

I said and Adam looked at me.

"Why would you do that for?"

Mercy said.

"I know what it feels like to be the outcast. Beside I can make sure no one will hurt her again."

I said as I sat on the floor.

"Do I get a say in this?"

I looked at her.

"Don't worry I wont do anything to them. Or make you look bad."

I said as my stomach growled. Mercy got up and started to cook. "Want to go to my room?"

Jesse asked my and I nodded. So I follower her up to her room.

The next day I went to school with Jesse. The school didn't mind me going.

I told them I might come to this school. But first I wanted to see if I like the classes.

When people asked me who I was. Jesse said I was a pen pale that came to stay with her while I checked out the school.

They knew I wasn't human. But none of them asked me cause they were scared.

Will most of them were. Nothing happened till after school.

Some of the male came and started something.

"Look who it is. The girl who's daddy is a werewolf. And who is this? Another girl who has a werewolf for a parent?"

He said and his friends laughed. Jesse looked at me cause she felt my power.

"No I don't have a werewolf for a parent. I'm something more powerful then a werewolf."

I said in a low voice. The boys stopped laughing.

"Really? And what would that be?"

He said as he pushed me but I grabbed his hand and started to squeeze it. He fell to his knees and his friends took a step towards me.

I could smell Jesses fear.

"Stop or I crush his hand."

I said as I looked over at them. They stopped.

"So you are the ones that Jesses told me about? Will now that I have face. I can make sure that Jesse is safe."

The leader of the group spoke but he had pain in his voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about bitch."

I squeezed a little and he gasped in pain.

"You should know what I am first. I'm a very rare fae."

Now I could smell their fear.

"I have the power to do stuff to you even if I'm not here. Jesse is like a sister to me. When she told me that people were picking on her. And she told me not to do anything thing about it. That she could take care of her self. I didn't but after a while I knew nothing changed. I need to know who I was dealing with."

Then I looked at Jesse.

"Sorry the only reason I came is to see them. Now that I got there faces and scents. I can make sure they will never bother you again. I will try not to kill them but its been a very long time since I did anything like this."

I said with a little laugh at the end. There fear worst now.  
"I don't believe you."

Said the leader as he looked up at me.

"You don't. I know everything about you know John."

His eyes got huge.

"Your think your mother doesn't love you. You are worried about what your friends really think of you. You are failing a few of your classes. Your girlfriend is cheating on you with your best friend."

I said and he knew it all was the truth. He had tears in his eyes.

"If you stay away form Jesse then I don't have to hurt you. Oh and tell any one if they mess with Jesse they mess with me. And you don't tell them about me I will make sure your life is a living hell."

Then I looked at his friends.

"Same goes to your all."

Then I let go of his hand.

"Come on Jesse our ride is here."

I said as we walked to Honeys car. She saw everything.

"You know at first I didn't think you were good. But since you stood up for Jesse. I guess your not all bad."

I looked at the window.

"Thanks and you will let me know if any one picks on her."

Jesse looked at me.

"You cant do what you side can you?"

I looked at her. Even Honey was listening.

"I can do something even if I'm not here. I am both a werewolf and a witch."

I said in a low voice.

"You are witch?"

Honey said.

"My mother sides was nothing but witch's. White witch's and some of the most powerful ones back in there time. My power wasn't as strong back then. But after they took me I made sure my power got stronger."

I said as I turned on the radio. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**No One's POV**_

After every one got home Jesse told her dad and Mercy what Ember did. They didn't seem to be mad.

"How did you come up with that?"

Mercy asked Ember. Ember looked at her.

"Will it just came to me. Besides I hate it when boys hits girls." Ember said as she took a bit of food. Then Samuel came in.

Ember looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Ember said to him. Samuel looked at her.

"Its nothing."

He said to her. Every one looked at him.

But no one said anything. When Ember was done eating she washed her plate and then went to her room.

She sat on the bed looking out of the window for hours. Ember listened to every one go to bed.

Then she slowly opened the window. Ember got on the window sill then using her magic she jumped from the second story to the ground.

She landed softly then she listened to make sure no one heard her. Then she took off running threw the tall grass.

Then she heard someone running be hind her. Ember ran faster but so did who ever was behind her.

Once in the tree the person took a different path. Then some one tackled her from the side.

He was laying on top of her. Ember took in his scent.

It was Ben.

"Adam thought you would run when you get the chance. So he posted me here since I don't have to work for the next few days."

He said. Ember looked up at him.

"I cant be here when Bran comes."

Ben didn't get why she need to leave.

"Will you just have to suck it up."

Ben said. Ember smiled and moved so fast that she was on top of him. Ben's hands were pined to his sides.

"What I'm about to tell you. You cant tell anyone. I know you have to obey. But if they don't ask please don't say anything."

Ben saw tears in her eyes.

"If they don't asked then I wont say anything."

Ember knew he was telling the truth.

"When the Marrok took me in. My wolf wants him as her mate. He kissed me the day before Samuel left. I couldn't have stayed there."

She said in a low voice. Ben sat up and Ember slid down to his lap. Tears running down her face now. Ben wiped away her tears.

"So you in love with Bran? But why couldn't you stay?"

Ben said softly.

"If I stayed then I would have challenge Leah for the right to be Bran's mate and I would have killed her."

Ember said in a very low voice.

"Your wolf wants him but what about you?"

Ben said to her.

"I don't know. He's hot but I don't know. I have a great power and I don't want to be with some one that powerful."

Ben smiled at her.

"Then who would you rather be with?"

Ember looked down at his chest.

"To tell you the truth I would like to be with someone like you." Ben's heart started to beat faster.

"Some one like me? Why?"

Ben said.

"You know what I been threw. I can talk to you better then any one." Ember said in a low voice. Her face was red.

Ben didn't know what to think.

"If I could help you I would."

Was the first thing that came to his mind.

"It doesn't matter. Hopefully once Bran thinks I'm better he will send me back to Salem."

Embers voice was dead.

"Will its getting late and you should get back to the house."

Ben said as he got up pulling Ember with him.

"I don't want to sleep alone to night."

She said. Ben smiled at her.

"If you like I have a spare room you can stay in. Its nothing like Adams house."

Ember smiled at him.

"That would be nice."

Ember said with a smile.

When Ben pulled up to his house. Ember got out of his truck and sniffed the air.

A storm was coming and she didn't like storms. Ben looked tired as he showed her his home.

Ben sat on the couch and Ember sat next to him. Ben was relaxed with Ember around.

She was like a omega to him. Before Ben fell asleep he got up and showed her to the room.

Once Ember was in there Ben head to his room and his warm bed. As soon as Ben's head hit his pillow he was asleep.

The storm got loader and Ember was under the covers. Then a loud boom made her jump out of the bed.

Ran out of the room and found Bens room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer.

Ember was about to go back to the room when another loud boom. Made her go into Bens room.

She slowly walked over to his bed. He had his back towards her.

Then Ember said in a low voice.

"Ben?"

Ben didn't move then she moved a little closer.

"Ben?"

She said again but a little louder. BOOM rang out again making Ember jump once more.

She could smell her own fear fill up his room. Ben jerked away and looked over at her.

"What's wrong Ember?"

He said in a sleepy voice.

"I don't like thunder storms."

Ember said in a low voice. Ben looked at her then moved over.

"If you feel comfortable with it. You are welcome to sleep with me." He said and she got in with him. Ben could feel her shacking with fear.

He wanted to help her but he didn't know what he should do. Then she moved closer to him and put her face into his chest.

His arms started to move with out him knowing. They wrapped them selfs around her and pulled her closers.

Ben could hear her taking in deep breaths. Then they started to slow down as she started to fall asleep.

He could feel her relaxing in his arms. Ben moved his head closer to hers and took in her scent.

Then Ben started to fall asleep as while.

_**Ben's POV**_

I don't remember what happened last night.

_ So why does my chest feel so heave for?_

I thought to my self. Then I felt some something move on my chest. Then I opened my eyes to see Ember fast asleep on my chest. She had a smile on her face.

_ I wonder what she is dreaming about_

I thought. Then she started to wake up.

She looked down at me and I smiled a little not know what I should do. Ember smiled back at me as she rolled off me.

"Sorry about last night."

She said as I got a better look at what she was wearing. My face turned red.

Ember was wearing a long sleeve shirt and panties.

"Its ok. At lest I was able to help you."

I said to her. Then my stomach started to growl.

Ember giggled a little.

"For letting me stay here. Let me make you some breakfast."

She said as she got up smiling as she left the room. I smiled as I got up to get ready.

Once I was ready I left my room and headed for the kitchen. Ember didn't change so when I walked in.

She was at the stove in a apron.

"Please sit. The food is almost done."

She said as she started to put food on plates. I sat down and she started to place all kinds of foods in front of me.

Then she sat down in front of me.

"Eat."

She said with a smile on her face. I smiled back as I started to put bacon, eggs, pancakes and other good stuff on my plate.

Ember started to put food on her plate. Then we started to eat in silences till my cell started to ring.

I picked it up.

"Hello boss."

I said.

_ "Ben have you seen Ember?"_

Adam said in a low voice.

"Yes. She is with me boss. I keep a eye on her while every one is at work. I'm off today."

I said.

_ "Ok Ben. Keep a eye on her."_

Then he hung up. Ember was looking at me as she took a bit of bacon. "What would you like to do today?"

I asked her.

"I don't know. What do you like to do when you do have to work or pack stuff?"

She asked me. I took another bit before answering.

"I like to play video games or mess around with my computer."

I said but I all so did other things with the computers but I wasn't going to tell her that I touched my self.

"I never played a video game. So could you show me how to play?"

I smiled at her.

"Love to show you. But you are going down."

I said and then we finished eating. Then we did the dishes.

After that I showed her how to use the controller. We started to play.

_**Embers POV**_

Its been a few hours and Ben kicked my ass. But I was still having fun playing with him.

We stopped and got some snacks. Then went back on playing.

I was getting into the game and I jumped on top of Ben.

"That's not fair!"

I said as we fell to the floor. I was laying on top of him he was on his elbows looking up at me.

I moved closer and Ben moved some of my hair to the side. Then we kissed.

It wasn't like when Bran kissed me. I moved closer to him and he pulled me closer to him.

Then he pulled away just as it was getting good.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that."

Ben said in a low voice.

"I didn't mind. Maybe it's a good thing you pulled away Ben. But I want to kiss you more."

I said and his face got redder.

"Why would you want to kiss me for?"

He said to me. I smiled and kisses his lips.

"Your hot and I like how you treat me. Every one treats me like I'm going to do something bad. But not you."

I said as I looked down at his chest. But Ben put his hand under my chin.

So he could kiss me again. It was sweet and soft.

Ben laid back while I laid on top of him. Still kissing.

Then a knock came at the door and we pulled apart.

"I didn't hear any one pull up?"

I said but Ben walked to the door and then came back. Adam was with him and he was looking at me.

"So Ember your ready to come back to the house?"

He asked me. I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't want to go back.

Then Ben spoke up.

"Boss if you don't mind and if Ember doesn't mind but she is more then welcome to stay here if she likes. Its nice to have a friend around."

He said and Adam looked at me.

"Do you wish to stay with Ben?"

I could feel his power so I looked down.

"Yes I would like to stay if that is ok with you?"

I said to him. He must have been smiling cause I could hear it in his voice.

"If that is want you both want then you can stay with Ben. Till Bran comes and gets you."

I nodded and then he left use.

"You ok?"

Ben said as he sat next to me.

"I don't want to go back."

I said to him as a tear rolled down my cheek. Ben wiped it away with his hand.

"I know you don't but what can you do?"

He said to me. I looked down at my legs.

"I would do anything not to go back."

I said as more tears started to fall. Ben pulled me closer to him.

So I could cry on his shoulder.

"What would it take to keep you here?"

Ben said to me. It took me a while to stop crying.

"I don't know. I know Adam wouldn't make me pack. Cause Bran wouldn't like that. Finding at mate would be the next thing but no one would want to mate me. With Bran wanting me."

I said in a low voice. Ben was rubbing my back.

"Even if I could find a guy who is willing to mate with me. He wouldn't cause no one wants to be like Bran and Leah."

I said and Ben kissed the top of my head.

"Will I would help you out but no one would believe that we are in love. Every one knows I hate women."

I looked up at him.

"I don't believe that. If that was true then you wouldn't have kissed me."

I told him. Ben smiled at me.

"True but we don't have the time to make every one believe that we fell in love."

I nodded my head.

"Its ok Ben at least you were willing to try and help me."

I said as I kissed him. We kissed for a while but then some one opened the door and came into the room.

"What are you two doing!"

Adam said as we pulled apart. I looked at him and my smart ass side came out.

"What does it look like we're doing?"

I said and he looked pissed.

"Ember that's not the time to be a smart ass."

Ben said as he rolled on to his back and gave Adam his throat. Adam looked at me.

"Ben is someone you don't want to get involved with."

Adam said as he took a step closer to me.

"I don't care what you say. Ben is a sweet guy. I don't know what you and your pack seen. I seen the other side of him that you never seen."

I said as I looked down at the floor. I could smell shock but I couldn't tell who's it was.

"You really must fell for Ben."

Adam said as he put his hand on top of my head. I nodded my head. "I really do like Ben. He treated me like a person and not a crazy wolf."

I said as I remember what the Salem pack was scared of me.

"We don't think you're a crazy wolf."

Adam said but I shook my head.

"I know what people think of me. Even back then when I was with my first pack. Every one didn't like me cause I was a female and second in command. No one every likes the white wolf."

I said in a low voice.

"Your not a crazy wolf and I don't give a damn of what every one thinks of you. I never felt like this with any female before!"

Ben said as he rolled over to look at me. I could feel my face go red. Adam was looking at me then at Ben.

"I would never have thought you would find a mate."

Adam said to Ben. And his face turned as red as mine.

"Will I leave you two alone."

I didn't like the way he said that. But he left us and Ben crawled over to me.

"Do you think that worked?"

Ben said to me and I kissed him.

"I hope so but I didn't like the tone in his voice. I think he's going to tell Bran what has happen."

I said and he looked down at me.

"Just so you know. No matter what happens I'm here for you."

I smiled and kissed him again. Then we just laid on the couch and watched movies for the rest of the day.

I didn't know when I fell asleep. But I felt someone carrying me I opened one eye to see Ben.

He was standing in front of the door of my room.

"Could I sleep with you again?"

I said in a sleepy voice. He looked down and smiled.

"Sure you can."

He said as he took me to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**No One's POV**_

It's been a few days and Ember hasn't heard from Adam. So they don't know if Adam told Bran or not.

Ben had to go back to work so Ember just laid in Bens bed. She loved his scent but not as much as Bran's.

So she just hanged around Ben's place. It was four in the after noon. Ember was tired so she head to Ben's room. She crawled into his bed cause she didn't like sleeping alone.

Ben got home and found Ember in his bed. She was just wearing a shirt and her panties.

He ate on his way home. Ben was tired as while so he crawled into the bed next to her.

He slide his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Then he started to fall asleep.

_**Ember's POV**_

When I got up Bens arms were around me. But I don't know why I woke up for.

Then I looked up to see someone staring at me. I screamed and jumped back into Ben who growl as he jerked awake.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scary you."

Adam said as he turned on the light.

"Whats going on?"

Ben said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Will I need Ember to pack up and come to the house. Bran should be here in a hour. Ben make sure you get Ember to the house with in the hour." Then he turned and left us. I looked at Ben.

"I guess this is it."

I said as I got up. But Ben pulled me back into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

He said into my ear. Then he let me go.

I got up and looked at him.

"Its ok Ben. Its not your fault."

I said in a somber voice. I walked over to his closet to put my stuff in my bag.

Ben got up and helped me.

"You know I can smell your despair."

He said to me. I looked at him.

"I know Ben."

I said as I put the last bit of my clothes up.

"Let me cook you something before I leave."

I said as he helped me bring down my stuff as I headed to the kitchen. I didn't have time to cook him something good.

After we ate I got dressed in black and Ben took me to Adams house. I sat next to him the whole way.

We didn't talk and we didn't have to. Ben pulled up to Adam's house. We sat there for a while, then we got out. Ben walked me to the door but I couldn't walk in.

"Whats wrong?"

He asked me.

"I cant do this."

I said as I kissed his lips. Before he could do anything I turned and ran into the woods.

I found a tree and climbed it. No one came after me.

I just sat there in my sadness. It felt like hours but then some one was under my tree.

I looked down to see Bran there.

"Come down please."

He said and I just jumped down. I was looking down and I could hear him sniffing at me.

"Stop sniffing me."

I said in a low tone.

"You smell like Ben."

He growled at me. I didn't look at him.

"I don't like sleeping alone in a thunder storm."

I said.

"There is no storms today."

He said. I took a deep breath.

"Ben just calms me down. And nothing happen between us."

I said as I walked past him. But he grabbed my arm and I snarled at him.

"Don't put your hands on me!"

I said and when I looked into his eyes there was something different about them. He let me go and didn't say anything as we walked out of the woods.

I followed him to his car that had all my stuff in the back seat. Ben was gone and I just got into Bran's car.

Bran walked into the house for a while then he came back out. He got into the car and backed out.

There was a awkward silent's as we drove on. I was looking out of the window.

I could see the dark clouds and the smell of a bad thunder storm was coming.

"Are you ok?"

Bran said to me. I looked over at him.

"Not really."

I said as in a low voice as I sunk down in my seat.

"What's wrong?"

I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I don't like thunder storms and a big bad on is come our way."

I said in a dry voice. I could see his hand move a little like he wanted to touch me.

But he must have thought about it and stopped.

"What would you like to do?"

Bran said.

"I don't think we should be on the road when it hits."

I said cause I might freak out and we might hurt some one. If I freak out and Bran has to do something and if we crash or hit someone.

We would be fine but they wouldn't.

"So would you fine ok if we pulled over before it hit and stay in a hotel?"

He asked me. I nodded my head as he drove on.

It wouldn't hit us for a few hours. So that would give us some time to get to a hotel that Bran would like to stay at.

When Bran pulled up to a hotel and we went in and got a room. I had my bag as we walked to the room.

When we walked into the room there was one huge bed and a huge bathroom.

"They didn't have any rooms with two beds?"

I asked him. Bran looked at me.

"No this was the only one they had left. Sorry."

He said as he sat on the bed. I sat on the little coffee table and watched Bran.

He looked really different. Like he was trying to get a grip on him self. He looked more tired and he started to look like a old wolf. I felt dirty so I got up.

"I think I'm going to take a shower Bran."

I said but he didn't do anything or say anything. As I pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I put my clothes on the sink and turned on the hot water. I wanted to take a shower before the storm hits.

So I got in and washed all the dirt and other things. I shaved as while since I would be sharing a bed with Bran.

I didn't want him to feel my hairy legs. When I came out Bran was still in the same spot and it looked like he didn't more at all.

I was in my shorts and a tank top. My hair was still wet as I walked over to Bran.

Then it hit me. He didn't have his mating bond with Leah any more. Was this why he was like this? I stopped before I got to him and got on my hands and knees.

Once on the floor I crawled towards Bran slowly. When I got in front of him he looked at me.

But it wasn't Bran that was looking at me. It was his wolf.

I rolled over on my back and gave him my throat. A smile crept on his face as he pulled me up onto his lap.

I sat on his lap and my legs were on ether side of his lap. His hands were on my hips and his mouth was on my neck.

I moaned as he sucked on my neck. I could feel his hormones were going up.

Making mine own hormones go up. I licked his neck and I could feel his cock getting hard.

My own wolf was getting into. He rolled me over so he was on top of me.

His hands were in mine over my head. His mouth crashed on to mine.

I never felt so alive at this point in my life. Bran's hands moved from my hands to my body.

Making me moan even more. Then he started to take off my clothes. Then he took off his and he got back on top of me.

"You are the only one I wanted Ember."

Said his wolf.

"But is it what Bran wants too?"

I said to him. Then his eyes turned back.

Bran was looking back at me.

"Yes Ember you are the one I want. That's why I left Leah."

He said as he kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

He pulled back and looked at me.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?"

He said as he moved him self between my legs. I could feel my face go red.

"Yes Bran but I didn't want to get in your way with Leah."

I said to him and he smiled at me.

"I wasn't in love with Leah. I just need a mate. And I didn't want to get hurt again. After I lost Charles's mother I didn't want to feel that kind of pain again. But when I first saw you in your human form I knew you were the one I wanted to be with. You are worth it to fall back in love."

Bran said and as he talked I felt my eyes sting with tears. I put my arms around him and pulled him down and kissed him.

I could feel him smile as we kissed. Then I could feel him push him self into me.

I moaned into our kiss and then we made love and we bonded.

The next day I woke up and I felt Bran arms around me. I opened my eyes I and I was laying next to Bran with his arms around me.

Then a loud BOOM rang out and I jumped. Waking up Bran with a growl.

"What's wrong?"

He growl as he pulled me closer to him.

"I don't like the thunder."

I said but there it just reminds me of what happened to me when I was growing up.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm here now so you don't have to worry."

He said as he licked my bare shoulder. I smiled and rolled over and put my face into his chest.

"Thank you Bran but what will your pack think about me?"

I said and he put his head on top of mine.

"No one liked Leah so they would love you."

He said as he licked my ear, making me giggle.

"Ok but what will your sons think?"

I said cause I looked a lot younger then him. But that what just my magic.

I found a way to make me smell nothing but wolf. I wanted to tell him but I don't know if that would be a good thing.

"I think they will take to you better then Leah."

He said as he kissed my lips. I smiled into our kiss.

I never thought I would fall in love again. I could feel our bond and it was strong.

"You to lost someone that you loved?"

He asked me. I forgot what a bond could do.

He knew what I was thinking.

"Yes but that was a very long time ago."

I said as I started to think about something else. I could feel him wanted to know what happened.

I took a deep breath.

"He was killed in front of me. I was suppose to mate with someone else form there pack. But when I saw him I couldn't go threw with it. So I kept putting it off so I could be with him. But one day the other found us and told his alpha how was also his father about us. Then he told my father who was alpha to our pack. It was that the love of my life is kill in front of me or they will kill us all. My father had to do it."

I said as I started to shake with rage.

"I didn't know what they were going to do. I was put in a cage as they tore him apart. But something happened to me that I left my pack and lived alone."

I said as tears ran down my face. Bran wiped them away.

"What happened?"

He asked softly.

"I don't really remember what happened. My father said my mother side took over me. And that I killed the other pack. He wouldn't tell me what happened."

I told Bran.

"What do you mean by your mothers side took over you?"

He said into my ear. Guess I have to tell him now and I don't want to hid anything from him.

"On my mothers side they were white witches. She was one of the very few that was more powerful then a black witch. But other didn't believe that. They thought she was a black witch."

I said as I tried to calm my self. BOOM rang out another thunder clap. Making me jump and move closer to Bran.

"God damn it. I really hate thunder storms."

I said.

"Why do you hate them so much?"

He said after a while. I closed my eyes and pulled away.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"There was a black witch in our pack and the others didn't know about. She had this spell that made her magic smell white. To throw them off her scent she framed my mother. They tied her to a pole and as they burned her. I ran to save her. I knew she wasn't evil."

I said as tear poured out from my eyes.

"But lighting hit me three times. At the same time my mother wheeled me her powers. Making my magic 1000 times stronger then a black witches." I said. I could feel Bran go in shock.

"If your part witch then why don't I smell your magic?"

He said as he looked at me. I looked away.

"I made a spell that hides my power. I call it soul protect."

I said and I feared that he was going to kill me or worst leave me. But I felt his hands pull me closer to him.

"I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to and I would never leave you unless you wanted me to. Cause I love you to much to do that."

He said and I looked up at him.

"I love you to Bran. You remind me of him."

I said as I kissed him.

"You don't care what I am but you still will love me."

I said answering his unspoken question. I felt him wanting to ask me. "So you were hit by lighting three times at the same time?"

He said as he pulled away. I could feel my face go red.

"Yes that damn black witch was trying to stop me and it worked. But she was trying to get my mothers power. After I woke up and killed her and left the pack. No one stopped me or came after me. So I knew they didn't want me."

I said.

"No one ever wanted me."

I said with sadness in my voice, that I didn't mean to have.

"I want you."

Bran said as he kissed my shoulder. I looked into his eyes.

"I know and I want you to."

I said as I turned to look away but he pulled my face back so he could look into my eyes.

"When people look in my eyes they turn away with fear. I know we are werewolves but you are different. When I look into your I don't feel like a werewolf. You make me feel human again and its been a very long time since I was."

Bran said as he kissed me again. But this time is was hard and he put me on my back and got back between my legs.

He wanted to have some more fun. I smiled as I wrapped my legs around him and I rolled so fast that he growled.

I was on top of him and I had my fang at his throat. I growled back playfully.

His hands were on my hips.

"Mmm I think I could get use to this."

He whispered in to my ear. I licked his neck.

"Good because I want some one to challenge me from time to time. Its more fun like that."

I said as I nibbled on his ear. . . .


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Ember's POV**_

After the storm was over we left the hotel. We spent the last four days in bed with out clothes on.

Bran stopped so we could eat then we were back on the road. I sat in the middle of his car and had my head on his shoulder.

Bran had a smile on his face. He even had his hand on my thigh as he drove.

We were still a few hours away. There was no one on the road besides us.

I licked his neck.

"Ember you should wait till we get home."

Bran said as he squeezed my thigh. I giggled softly.

"Sorry I couldn't help my self."

I said. As I slid back and put my head back on his shoulder.

"So I got you a room ready at the house."

I looked at him.

"We're not sharing a room?"

I asked him. He looked at me.

"Yes but I thought you would like your own room. If your mad at me then you don't have to stay in the same room."

Bran said to me.

"Is that what Leah did?"

I asked him. Bran looked out the window then said.

"Yes."

He said softly. I put my hand on his knee.

"I'm not like her Bran. Sure your going to piss me off and I'm going to do the same at some point. But no matter how mad I get I still want to lay next to you. Cause we will forgive each other. Besides I like to fight cause the make up sex is going to rock."

I said as I made my eyes go big. He chuckled softly and he looked at me then back at the road.

"You are so not like her. I did the right thing. Going after you."

He said and I smiled. I didn't get much sleep the last few nights.

So I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

_**Bran's POV**_

Ember fell asleep half way throw the trip. I didn't sleep much so this wouldn't bother me.

But Ember need her sleep. The pack knew I sent Leah to another pack and broke our mating bond but they didn't know why.

Most of them don't know Ember. I hope they like her better then Leah.

Now my mind had time to think. Ember said her mother was a very powerful white witch and that she gave Ember her powers.

Ember said she made a spell that hid her magic called soul protect. That hides her power.

I never heard of any witch doing that.

_** Does Ember use her magic? If she does, does she use it a lot or not?**_

I thought to my self. Was she a white witch hiding her power to keep her self safe or is she a black witch hiding her power to get to me so she can rule the werewolves?

I didn't like that last part. If she was as powerful as she says then she could make me fall for her.

But if she did then she could have saved her self when that pack took her. Why didn't she use her magic to save her self?

I felt Ember move as I hit a bump. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"When we get back or not I can take it off and you can judge me. You judge me if I'm a black witch or not."

She said as she moved to the other side of the car. I hurt her feelings now. I forgot she could feel what I am feeling.

She put her head against the window.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you Ember. But a wolf in my pack had a black witch after him. She almost took over the pack and me. If it wasn't for Anna then she would have taking over all the werewolves in the states."

I said. She didn't look at me when she spoke.

"I know I saw all your memories. The bond between us is more then yours with Leah."

She said to me.

"I know you have to protect them. But I didn't know if I should tell you or not. My power is to strong that's why I hid it."

Ember said as she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She looks like a teen when she does that.

Hell Embers still looks like a human teen. That makes me feel really, really, really, really old.

She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

I said to her. Ember looked at me with her green eyes.

"Your not that old. I'm old."

She said and that got me chuckling. For the rest of the trip nether of us talked.

We got to the house and Ember got out with out her shoes on. I got out and got her bags.

"I can get my bags Bran."

Ember said with a smile.

"I got it Ember."

I said and she smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok."

She said as we walked into the house. Ember looked around.

"Its ok this is your home now."

I said to her. Ember looked at me.

"Its just going to take me awhile to get use to this."

Ember said as I walked up the stairs with her at my heels.

"Just take your time my love."

I said as I opened the door to our room. Ember slowly walked into it. She sniffed around.

I asked Charles to make sure that Leah's scent was gone. I put her bags on the bed.

"You can make your self at home. You can put your stuff up when every you feel like it."

I said to her. She sat on the bed and looked at me.

"I have to go and see Charles. I be back soon. Will you be ok alone?"

I asked her. Ember smiled at me.

"I be fine Bran go and see your son."

She said and I kissed her before I left.

I got to Charles and he opened the door.

"Welcome back Da. I though you would be back a few days ago?"

He said to me as he let me in.

"I would have but Ember don't like thunder storms. So we stayed at a hotel till it was over."

I said with a smile.

"You seem a lot better now then when you sent Leah away."

He said as he got us some hot chocolate.

"I am better and truly happy again."

I said and I sniffed.

"Were is Anna?"

I said as I looked around.

"She's asleep. Anna hasn't been feeling good lately."

Charles said with worry in his voice. I looked at my son.

"She be ok son."

I said to him. He gave me a small smile.

"Yeah I know she is tough."

Charles said.

"I came over to ask you something."

I said not sure how to tell him.

"What is it Da?"

I took a deep breath.

"I mated with Ember a few days ago and I want to ask her to marry me. But I don't know if I should ask her now or wait a while."

I said I didn't know what I should do any more. Then Charles started to chuckle.

I looked at him.

"Sorry Da but you are acting like a young pup in love."

Charles said and I could feel my face go red.

"I haven't felt like this since your mother was still alive."

I said and he nodded.

"So what do you think I should do?"

I asked him. Charles chuckled some more.

"Just wait a while Da let her get use to being mated. And let the pack get to know her as while. Then when she is feeling like she at out then ask her."

Charles said with a smile.

"What do you think of her?"

I asked him. The smile fell a little.

"I really don't know I haven't got to know her."

He said and I smiled.

"You should come over this week end and we can do something. Hopefully Anna is feeling better. While I better get going I don't want to leave Ember alone for to long."

I said and he showed me out. As I drove home I knew Ember was ok.

I could feel her laying on the bed reading a book. As I pulled in I heard her close her book and came down stairs.

When I opened the door she was waiting for me.

"How did it go?"

She asked in a quite voice.

"It was great. Anna isn't feeling to good."

I said and there was worry in her eyes.

"But I thought Anna was a werewolf?"

She said. I smiled at her.

"She is and its nothing to worry about."

I said but she didn't want to drop it. Ember didn't say anything more about Anna. "Are you hungry Bran?"

She asked me. I looked at her.

"A little why?"

I asked her.

"Come to the kitchen and I make you something to eat."

Ember said as she put her hand into mine and pulled me to the kitchen. Leah never cooked for me.

I smiled more to my self as I sat down and watched her cook. As she moved around the kitchen I saw her smiling.

It was like she did this all the time for me. Ember knew were every thing was. "Do you need help?"

I asked her but she looked over at me.

"No I got it but thanks Bran."

Ember said. I laughed softly as she finished up.

When the food was done she set it out for us. There was a lot of different kinds of food.

"I don't know what you like to I made a little of everything."

Ember said softly. I smiled and put my hand on top of hers.

"I will like anything that you cook."

I said and I started to eat. The food was so good that I didn't talk till it all was gone.

After we ate I did the dishes. Ember looked out of the window.

"You want to go for a run?"

I asked her. She turned her green eyes on me.

"Yes I do. Even though I'm happy I can still feel my dominant side fighting to come out and take control."

She said with hatred in her voice. I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

"Its ok Ember that just who you are. After what you been threw its understand able. Plus just being mated must not be easy for you as while."

I said and she kissed me.

"I love you."

She said and I smiled.

"I love you to. Go for your run and I finish up the dishes."

I said and then she kissed me once more then took off from the back door. I watched her run into the trees.

_**Ember's POV**_

As I ran the rage I still felt slowly came out. Not enough to hurt anyone but just enough to calm me down.

Why do I have to be the broken wolf? I thought to my self

The more I thought about what happened in my past the madder I got. The madder I got the faster I ran.

I lost track of time and when I finally stopped the sun was down. I took a deep breath and I wanted to scream.

I ran back to the house and Bran was waiting for me our side. I slowly walked up to him.

"Sorry I lost track of time and my thoughts."

I said in a low voice. But he pulled me in to a warm huge.

I didn't know how cold it was while I was running.

"Its ok you have a long time to get over what happened to you. That is if you can get over it. If not that's why I'm here for. Come on in side so you can take a nice hot bath and get into some warm clothes."

Bran said as he walked me in side. He ran me a nice hot bath then left me alone before I could ask him if he wanted to join me.

I took of my cold wet clothes and got into the big tub. I forgot that most of Bran's pack is made up of the old wolfs that need to be watched.

He didn't deserve me he could get any female he wanted. That wasn't damaged as bad as me.

I don't know why he wanted me but I'm glade that I have him. But still I wonder what Ben's going.

I missed him so much. But I know Bran wont let me see him.

I was getting tired and I didn't want to fall asleep in the tub so I got out and put on my clothes. As I came out of the bathroom Bran was waiting for me.

I smiled at him.

"How was your bath?"

He said in a normal voice. But I knew he was mad or something.

"It was good but I wished you were in there with me."

I said making his face go a little pink. I never had a mate so this bond thing was going to take me a while to get us to.

"Nothing went on between us. We just kissed that's it. Besides I love kissing you more then Ben."

I said to the question that he's been wanting to ask me. He gave me a smile. "Really?"

He said and I nodded as I reach up and kissed him. I pressed my body against his making him moan softly.

"That's not fair."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Who said I play fair?"

I purred back to him. Then with out warring he picked me up and took me to our room.

The next morning I was laying at the foot of the bed. Bran had his arms around me fast asleep.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. But something didn't feel right. I sat up fast waking up Bran with a growl.

"What's wrong?"

He said as he sat up as while looking around. Unlike Bran I was more intone with the magic that the world has.

It was saying something but I couldn't really hear it. I jumped out of the bed and put on some clothes then ran out of the room.

"Were are you going Ember? What's wrong?!"

He yelled as he did the same. I threw open the back door and I could here the voices.

_** Save the unborn child. Save the unborn child of the wolf.**_

The voice kept repeating that. Bran came out.

"What's going on Ember talk to me."

He said in a worried voice. I looked at him.

"Save the unborn child. Save the unborn child of the wolf. That's what they are saying."

I said as I walked back into the house with Bran at my heels. I sat down and he looked at me.

"What voices?"

He said a little scared.

"They voices of the magic that runs the world."

I said still thinking.

"It has to be a female wolf that is pregnant and they want me to save the child."

I said more to me then to Bran. He looked at me sadly.

"I don't know if you know but-."

I finished what he was saying.

"females cant give birth. I know but I think I have the spell that cant keep her human doing the full moon. With out killing the mother or child."

I said and I saw the shock in his eyes.

"How can that be?"

He said in shock. I looked down.

"My mother was very powerful and she wanted to help her fellow wolfs. I did to but they never liked me. Before my mother died she willed me her powers. Only a every few witch's can do that."

I said and he put his hand on top of mine.

"I have a spell that can keep me from changing under the full moon. But when they took me I didn't have the energy to do that. But I can only do it to one person. So who ever the female is I have to stay close to her when the full moon comes. But I need to gain some more weight."

I said and he looked at me.

"But how do you know there is a wolf here that is pregnant? All the females here know they cant have kids so they just get there tubes tied."

Bran said but I knew not all of them did that.

"I know at lest one didn't do that. And the full moon is in two weeks I need to gain as much weight I can and see how long I can put her under the spell. Cause if I can manage to hold the spell for the night then she and the child will be safe. Till I can manage the spell to stay on her till she gives birth."

I said as I got up and took out some leftovers. Bran didn't say anything as I came back over to the table and started to eat.

"But if this is true then how are we going to find the female that is pregnant? How do we even know if she is in our pack?"

Bran asked me.

"I just know. The magic is never wrong and it is giving me the vibe that I meet her already."

I said and I think I knew who she is. But I didn't what to be around one of them so soon.

"May we go see your son?"

I said to Bran who looked at me.

"Why?"

He asked.

"Cause he has magic in his blood to. Maybe he heard the voices."

I said and Bran nodded.

"But how do you know he had magic?"

Bran said to me.

"People that has magic even is its not a lot has a scent about them. And I can see it around him."

I said as I got up and put the bowls in the sink and washed them. Then I pulled out another one.

"Ok lets get ready."

Bran said and we walked up stairs.

As we pulled up to Charles's house I knew. Bran got out and opened my door. Then as we walked he held my hand making my face go red. Before we could knock on the door Charles opened it.

"Da I didn't think you would be back so soon."

Then he saw me and smiled at little. Charles saw we were holding hands. "Welcome to my home Ember."

He said as he let us in. As I walked in I saw Anna at the table and she wasn't looking to go.

"Thank you Charles."

I said as I smiled at him and walked over to Anna who gave me a weak smile. I put my hand on top of hers.

She jumped a little.

"How are you doing that?"

She said and the males looked over at me.

"Its something I can do. How long have you been feeling like this?"

I said and Charles was looked at me.

"I thought you were going to talk to Charles?"

Bran said. But I waited for Anna to speak.

"For a week or so why?"

She asked me.

"When was the last time you two had sex?"

I asked if it was nothing. I looked over at Charles just as he turned pink.

"I don't remember really."

Anna said.

"I think it was a few days before she started to get sick."

Charles said.

"Why are you asking all this questions?"

Anna said. She was starting to looked a little better.

I was taking away some of her pain. I removed my hand so I wouldn't hurt her. "Cause I think I know why you are sick Anna."

I said and Charles and Bran sat down.

"Anna you are pregnant."

I said as I looked in to her eyes.

"But female werewolves cant have kids."

Anna said to me.

"That is true but you can still get pregnant but you lose the baby."

I said in a low voice and I could smell her sadness. She wanted to have Charles child.

"There is a way to keep the child alive."

I said.

"No."

Charles said before Anna could say anything.

"I don't want to lose her."

He said as he glared at me. I started right back at him.

Bad move to do but he didn't do anything.

"You didn't let me finish Charles. There is a way to keep the child alive and keep the mother alive as well."

I said. Shock that came off the both of them was strong.

"But how is that possible?"

Anna said finding her voice again. Then I told them what I told Bran.

After I was done they didn't say anything.

"That is if you want to keep the child. But the voices said I have to save the child."

I said. Charles looked at me.

"But why did they say that for?"

I knew he was mad but I didn't know why.

"I don't know they didn't say anything. But I got the feeling that they been watching you Charles. They might what you to be happy and to have a family with you mate."

I said cause when I stepped in side their home. I got the feeling that Charles been throw so much and now he deserves to be a father.

"Beside I think you will make a great dad."

I said to him. He smiled at the thought of being a father.

"That would be great."

Anna said and his eyes turned to hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this Anna?"

He said. Anna nodded her head.

"Ok lets see how long I can hold the sleep."

I said as I stood up. The others watched me.

"Soul Protect off."

I said and my shield was gone and my power flowed off me. Bran and Charles growled and Anna turned pale.

"Sorry that's why I keep it on."

I said softly. I turned my eyes on Bran.

"See not a black witch."

I said as I turned back to Anna.

"Anna I need you to say its ok for me to do this or it wont work."

I said. She looked at me then stood up.

"I Anna Cornick give you my word that I want you do to this."

She said and I felt the contract signed. Then I focused my power to go around her and shield her from the moon and other things that would hurt her.

"Wow that feels weird."

Anna said and I started to slip. The spell fell.

"Sorry."

I panted.

"Its ok you just need to eat."

Anna said as he got up and got me some food. I wolfed it down.

Then my bag pop our of nowhere.

"Were did that come from?"

Bran said. I looked at him.

"It comes when I need it or when it needs me to get something out of it."

I said and as soon as I put my hand it. I felt a bottle go into my hand. I pulled it out.

"You sure about this?"

I said to my bag and it was gone.

"Guess so."

I said as I opened it and eat some of the piles that was in side it.

"What are those?"

Bran said as my power got stronger with each pile I ate.

"They are food piles that will help me again weight."

I said as I eat more. I couldn't feel my ribs any more.

"I thought that wasn't real?"

Anna said.

"They weren't till I wanted to makes some. Food and magic."

I said and she nodded. I popped a few more then stood up and tried again.

This time it lasted for two hours.

"Will that goods. Two hour and ten more to do."

Bran said to me. I looked at him as Charles gave me a bowl of stew.

"Lets make it 13 or 14 just to be on the safe side."

I said as I wolfed out the stew. He made a huge pot of elk stew.

I had at lest five bowls of stew.

"Will that's enough for today. We need to get going. We be back tomorrow or you guys can come over. And we can go one from there."

Bran said and we left for the night. As he drove on I had my head on his shoulder ready for some sleep.

I remember I closed my eyes that's when I must have fell asleep.


End file.
